


Next page and I'm out again

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Player!Jongin, Repeat Cut, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: Taeyong is spellbound, unable to look away. But Jongin only laughs and laughs. Keeps dancing. Keeps looking. Doesn’t kiss him.





	Next page and I'm out again

 

 

 

**[Press ▶️](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4gsAS8h3p0) **

 

 

 

His eyes fixed on the roof, he lays motionless as he waits for the girl pressed against his side to fall asleep. It’s been the fourth or fifth time he’s been to her flat in three months and he’s starting to notice the change in her attitude. She became clingy, sent him too many silly texts and started looking at him funny each time they fuck.

It’s Jongin’s cue to let her go.

Dressing efficiently, he deletes his contact from her phone then silently walks out the door.

_Next._

 

 

Jongin meets him in a club. He knows everyone there and usually never brings anyone home; it’s sacred.

Jongin is dancing like there’s no tomorrow, moving his hips in rhythm with the music, licking his lips sensually, biting them sometimes, more by habit than purpose, carding his hand through his disheveled and sweaty hair. He’s being one with the music. He’s lost in his bubble. He’s free. Alone.

The music changes and he stops his feet from moving, his throat too dry. He needs a drink. He’s at the bar when he sees him, looking curiously around the room. He’s pretty. Looks vulnerable. Lost. Awkward. There’s something about him that’s intriguing. Jongin stares, entranced.

He gulps down his glass of water and casually cocks his hips against the bar. “Hi,” he yell-whispers into his ear.

The boy startles, his eyes widening. “Hi.”

“Been here before? You look lost.” he teases, his eyes glinting with glee.

Nibbling on his lower lip, the boy shrugs.

“What’s your name?” Jongin asks.

“Taeyong.”

“Well, Taeyong, why don’t you dance?”

Taeyong opens his mouth, hesitates, drops his eyes on the floor. “I don’t know.”

Grinning widely, Jongin grabs his wrist and pulls him through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. Taeyong is powerless, too stunned to react. There’s something magnetic about Jongin. He can’t resist. Doesn’t want to. Doubts anyone would want to resist this man anyway.

“Come on, move those hips.” Jongin murmurs, his hot breath hitting his face.

Flushing, Taeyong laughs awkwardly but quickly falls into rhythm, following Jongin’s moves. He starts to relax, his limbs following the music flawlessly. Jongin smirks, steps closer, their bodies barely touching. His eyes fixed on Taeyong’s, gazing at him lustfully, he moves his hips sinfully, opening his mouth and bringing his face closer before drawing back playfully.

Taeyong is spellbound, unable to look away. But Jongin only laughs and laughs. Keeps dancing. Keeps looking. Doesn’t kiss him.

Jongin kisses him when they’re outside. It’s soft. Slow. Tender. Not what Taeyong expected. He doesn’t know what he expected, probably something dirty, hot and sexy. Something dangerous. Like Jongin.

When Jongin fucks him, it’s tender too. Careful. Loving. He looks into Taeyong’s eyes. Embraces him. Worships him. Takes him apart. Takes his breath away. Maybe his heart too. Taeyong can’t resist. Closes his eyes. Lets Jongin’s fire consume him whole.

The first rays of sunlight break the spell in which Taeyong’s been locked up. In a daze, he watches as Jongin’s getting dressed. Jongin glances at him and chuckles breathlessly. Bends down to press a kiss to his lips, his fingers tracing his face reverently.

Jongin leaves his number on a piece of paper. He doesn’t ask for Taeyong’s, sure the boy will contact him. He’s confident. Taeyong thinks he has every right to be.

“My name is Jongin by the way,” he says before closing the door, that same charming smile tugging at his lips.

Taeyong mouths his name. Once, twice. Tastes it like he tasted Jongin’s lips. Skin. Slick. Rolls over and falls asleep.

He calls Jongin two days later, lets him ravish him for hours on that same soiled sheets. Lets him tear him up from inside before building him back together as Taeyong cries out his name until his throat hurts. Jongin still looks at him like he hung the moon. Like he’s precious. Beautiful. Special.

There’s pure want in his gaze. Adoration spilling from his lips. Fire on his fingertips as he lights up Taeyong’s skin. Marks it. Burns it. Until Taeyong’s possessed, ruined.

Jongin brands his skin, heart, and soul. Makes sure he can’t escape. Can’t leave. Lost in a maze.

 

 

His eyes fixed on the roof, he lays motionless as he waits for the boy pressed against his side to fall asleep. It’s been the fourth or fifth time he’s been to his flat in three months and he’s starting to notice the change in his attitude. He became clingy, sent him too many silly texts and started looking at him funny each time they fuck.

It’s Jongin’s cue to let him go.

Dressing efficiently, he deletes his contact from his phone then silently walks out the door.

_Next._

 

 

Taeyong isn’t special. Never has been. Never will be. When he gets it, it’s already too late. Jongin is gone. With his heart. With his soul. With his worth.

Poison lips, filthy hands, heartless words, tainted skin, wicked games. They burn everything in their wake. Destroy what they touch. Kill humanity, kindness. Change the best of us. Change hearts. Change love. Change the world. 

 

 

His eyes fixed on the roof, he lays motionless as he waits for the girl pressed against his side to fall asleep. It’s been the fourth or fifth time he’s been to her flat in three months and he’s starting to notice the change in her attitude. She became clingy, sent him too many silly texts and started looking at him funny each time they fuck.

It’s Taeyong’s cue to let her go.

Dressing efficiently, he deletes his contact from her phone then silently walks out the door.

_Next._

 

 

His eyes fixed on the roof, he lays motionless as he waits for the boy pressed against his side to fall asleep. It’s been the fourth or fifth time he’s been to his flat in three months and he’s starting to notice the change in his attitude. He became clingy, sent him too many silly texts and started looking at him funny each time they fuck.

It’s Taeyong’s cue to let him go.

Dressing efficiently, he deletes his contact from his phone then silently walks out the door.

_Next._

 


End file.
